Garmadon (Relationships)
These are the relationships of Garmadon. Family First Spinjitzu Master The First Spinjitzu Master was Garmadon and Wu's father. Garmadon loved his father and was trained under him along with his brother in the arts of Spinjitzu. When bitten by the Great Devourer and infected by evil, he lashed out against his father, despite the latter tending to him after the accident. Centuries later, the evils inside him caused Garmadon to believe Wu was their father's favorite, despite the latter loving both his sons equally. After he was freed of the venom's influence, it is unknown how exactly Garmadon feels about his father, but it is likely he regained his fondness for him. After he was resurrected as his evil side, Garmadon may have regained his previous contempt for his father. During Two Lies, One Truth, it is shown Garmadon seeks to protect what his father created after seeing an impending doom in the Departed Realm. Master Wu Master Wu is Garmadon's younger brother whom he cherished as child, they were very close and always had each other's backs. Sadly those times ended when Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer and was infected by evil, which turned him against his brother, as he blamed him for the accident. They remained close however, and a force against evil for the next few centuries after the death of their father. While serving Chen, the latter revealed he had stole a love letter that Wu wrote for Misako and gave Garmadon the option to stay by his side and have her. For years, Garmadon felt guilty but he gave into the corruption and forged his signature, which won Misako's affections. Despite committing a heinous act against his brother, it was kept a secret, and Garmadon sided with Wu in the Serpentine War and in fighting the Time Twins. After Garmadon finally succumbed to the Devourer's venom, he attempted to steal the Golden Weapons, and the two brothers came to blows which ended in Garmadon being defeated and banished to the Underworld. Years later, Wu assembled a team of Ninja to fight against him and his Skeleton Army. After Garmadon was purified of his evil, he reconnected with his younger brother, and they were both side by side once again, as the Ninjas' masters for a short time. Once Chen told Wu of Garmadon's past actions, Wu was infuriated at his brother's actions and felt him unworthy of being a master until Skylor put a stop to it. After that Wu was silently hostile to his brother not bothering to speak to him at the cave as Garmadon was sad at losing him. However, it appears Wu forgave his brother as he spoke against the latter's thoughts of banishing himself to the Cursed Realm. This seemed to be the case as he proudly called Garmadon Lloyd's master, showing he had taken back his earlier statement that his brother was no master. After his resurrection, Garmadon searched for his de-aged brother and nearly used the Colossi to destroy him and the ninja. Garmadon was unaware that his brother was in the birthplace of their father. During Green Destiny, Wu returned to Ninjago and Garmadon sensed him realizing he was alive. Wu confronted his brother with Lloyd and they fight as Garmadon declares them as his enemies. Misako Misako is Garmadon's wife. In his younger years, Garmadon always had eyes for her and she was the one person to cause him control of his evil. While serving Chen, the latter revealed he had stole a love letter that Wu wrote for Misako and gave Garmadon the option to stay by his side and have her. Garmadon felt guilty but he gave into the corruption and forged his signature, which won Misako's affections. His feelings for her were enough to cause Garmadon to cease his affiliation with Chen to join his brother in the Serpentine War and protect her. At the war's end, they married and had a son Lloyd. In return, Misako loved him dearly and wanted to find a way to free him of his evil so she could be with him again. After Garmadon was purified of the evils, he was reunited with his happy wife as he was able to finally be with her. They were happy together as the two reconnected as a couple. Despite returning to her, he confided in Lloyd of how he earned Misako's affections and lied to Misako even committing a heinous act against his brother. However, Garmadon did not regret his choice as he was able to have happiness before his evil fully corrupted him. Once he was purified of the evil, Garmadon reunited with his happy wife but kept this news from his wife out of fear of losing her again. When telling Lloyd this tale, the latter persuaded him to be honest with her and Wu as not telling would hurt him even more as Garmadon agreed. After returning to her, she noticed he was sad about something and told him to tell her as he was her husband. He tried to tell her the truth but was unable because of an incident though she found out from Chen and was heartbroken by his deceit. Despite this she still forgave Garmadon before he was banished to the Cursed Realm by Lloyd. She paid respect to him in "Day of the Departed," along with her son. When Garmadon was resurrected, he came back as his self and told Lloyd that he played many roles one of which was a brother, husband and father but now he's a destroyer. Garmadon later attacked Misako that showed he lost his affections for her since he was completely consumed by evil. Lloyd Lloyd is Garmadon's son; he loved him very much since the day he was born. Lloyd idolized him and even dreamed of being just like his father by following in his footsteps and becoming a super villain. Garmadon didn't want his son to be like him, and instead he wanted Lloyd to be his own person. When Garmadon found out Lloyd was the Green Ninja, he was sad that he had to face his own son and vice versa. After he was purified from evil, the first thing Garmadon was asked for Lloyd who was happy that he was finally reunited with his father and the two used this as an opportunity to spend time with each other. When dealing with the Overlord, Garmadon came to his son's aid with no hesitation telling Pythor who brought up his oath of not fighting that when he stole his son all promises were broken. When Lloyd was about to go off to Chen's Island with his friends to find Zane, Garmadon quickly tried to stop him but joined him on his journey after he saw it was pointless to hinder him. It was there that Garmadon revealed to his son of some shocking details about his past namely Chen was his master and that he signed a love letter that written by his uncle which caused his mother to fall in love with him. Lloyd was surprised but persuaded his father to tell Wu and Misako about his past after he admitted his fear of losing them after he got both of them back in his life. Garmadon also assured Lloyd he was on his side no matter what after the latter was sad that he turned into Anacondrai and Lloyd was quick to stop Jay from attacking Garmadon after he mistook him for Anacondrai cultist. Before the battle with Chen, Lloyd noticed Wu and Misako shunning Garmadon, asking if they knew about the letter as Garmadon sadly confirmed it. When fighting Chen's forces he was openly against the idea of having to banish his father to the Cursed Realm defeat Chen but relented and personally banished him to see him off though was sad at the outcome. In "Curseworld, Part II," Garmadon was reunited with his son while traversing the cursed realm and attempted to free him but to no avail. Lloyd was distraught when he realized that to defeat the Preeminent he'd have to sacrifice his father who told him no matter what he'll always be a part of him. After the defeat of the Preeminent, Lloyd returned from the Cursed Realm and stated his father was in a better place. On "Day of the Departed," Lloyd and his mother pay their respects before Pythor attacked them and while fighting the Ancondrai, he realized that no matter what, Garmadon would always be there for him. In "Dread on Arrival," Garmadon was resurrected, devoid of all love for his son, proclaiming in the following episode to be "Destroyer," with all previous aliases being dropped. After his resurrection, Harumi tells him that in order to reach his True Potential and unlock the power of Creation, he must overcome his love for his son and defeat him. Garmadon does as he is told without a second thought, unlocking his True Potential while shattering the bond he had with his son. Garmadon later fought his son who tried getting through to him but he told him he was no longer his father but a destroyer before he left his son in a critical state, though let him escape. In "Firstbourne," when Harumi reported to Garmadon that Lloyd still hasn't been caught, he was confused by Lloyd's defiance to him and was posed to use Colossi to destroy half the city to draw him out but agreed with Harumi's suggestion of sending Mr. E instead. Garmadon also called Lloyd his son which was contrast to his earlier declaration of having no child. During "Radio Free Ninjago," Garmadon continued the search for Lloyd and was angered by the attempts of his followers. He has even shown the ability to sense his son's presence and almost came close to finding him before he was interrupted. Later on, he watched his son's broadcast and was issued a challenge by him and was seething in rage as Lloyd garnered support from the public. In "The Gilded Path", Garmadon encounters his son once more and nearly kills him by crushing him with the Colossi. However, he hears Lloyd's pleas at not doing so and relents, marking the first time he has shown hesitance after his revival. This reluctance allowed Lloyd to escape his grasp, much to his ire. In "Two Lies, One Truth", Garmadon berates himself for not finishing Lloyd and believes it to be his lingering love for him that is keeping him from getting stronger. This shows that he still cares for him, despite coming back as his evil self. However, he attempts to give up his love for Lloyd by taking Harumi, the one who revived him, as his daughter. Friends The Ninja (formerly) Initially, he served as the main foe of the ninja and would try to steal the Golden Weapons but they were forced to enlist his aid to defeat the Great Devourer, though he betrayed them in the end. After the evil left his body, Garmadon became a valuable ally to the ninja and served as a second master to them. He sacrificed himself to save Ninjago from Chen's forces, the ninja were to him for this but sad at his loss. They chose to honor his memory by looking out for his son in his place. Harumi resurrected Garmadon. Now he is pure evil and the Ninjas' enemy once more. After his resurrection, Garmadon used the Colossi to destroy the ninja. Garmadon was unaware that his foes in were the birthplace of his father. During Green Destiny, Wu returned to Ninjago and Garmadon sensed him realizing he was alive. Harumi Harumi has always worshipped Garmadon since he saved Ninjago by defeating the Great Devourer and would go onto form an organization dedicated to following him called the Sons of Garmadon. She tried her best to resurrect him and her efforts were successful as he broke into the police station to rescue her, much to her joy. After Garmadon subjugated the city in Season 9, Harumi works closer with him and became an advisor to him. In "Firstbourne," it was her suggestion to send Mr. E to procure Lloyd rather than letting him use Colossi to destroy their territory. Garmadon appears to value her input as he agreed and sent her off to complete the mission. However, in "Iron & Stone," Garmadon was angered by Mr. E's failure and Harumi was scared as he destroyed the nindroid in front of her. Garmadon turned his attention to her, he threatened to do the same should she fail him like her colleague did and she was terrified and complied with his order. During Two Lies, One Truth, Garmadon talks with Harumi and tells her his love for Lloyd is keeping him from getting stronger, he also explains an impending danger to her. When she offers for him to give up his love for Lloyd by taking her as his child, he accepts the offer since she is the one who revived him and makes her his honorary daughter. In Saving Faith, Garmadon was incredibly sad about her death and tried to destroy Ninjago City as a result. Enemies The Overlord Garmadon met the Overlord in the Dark Island. The Dark Lord possessed his body and turned him into a reptilian monster. The Great Devourer The very same reptile that corrupted him as a small child. Garmadon resisted the affects of its venom for centuries but he always remembered the beast even after being completely consumed by evil. Garmadon was able to get his revenge on the creature and destroy it with the golden weapons and was satisfied at his deed. Indirectly, Garmadon's actions would help him as his victory formed the Sons of Garmadon who would worship and work to resurrect him, with it being a success. Clouse His former fellow apprentice under Chen. They often trained together as both wanted to earn a place as Chen's right hand. Garmadon's victory over Close is what gave him his title as Lord and would earn him Clouse's hatred. Years later, the two met again and both were not pleased to see one another but hid their contempt under false pleasantries. Garmadon fought Clouse once more and the latter attempted to banish him to the Cursed Realm and taunted him on his impending defeat. However, Garmadon was able to escape the spell and send Clouse to the realm instead. Unfortunately, this fight foreshadowed Garmadon's true banishment to the realm. Chen His former master in the ways of evil, Garmadon sought to better himself in the eyes of Chen. When he and Clouse fought, Chen encouraged it by declaring that the winner would become his right-hand man and be granted lordship. Garmadon cheated and used Spinjitzu to win, which Chen had forbidden, though the master dismissed it, and even praised Garmadon for his deception while granting him the title of Lord. Later, Chen presented Garmadon with a letter he had intercepted. It was a love letter which was written by Wu and addressed to Misako. Chen convinced Garmadon to sign his own name, further stimulating the young lord's dark impulses. This also set in the path of Lloyd's birth by doing this. When the Serpentine War broke out, Chen decided to ally himself with the Serpentine and asked Garmadon to aid him, though he refused and instead left to help his brother, to Chen's irritation. At the end of the war, Chen was banished to an island but swore revenge. They met again and by this time, Garmadon was freed of his evils and Chen was now in charge of a criminal empire. Chen took note of his former pupil's presence while he was less pleased to see him again. Chen visited the captured Garmadon and Nya to taunt them with his victory over Lloyd and taunting them over turning Kai to his side. He states he will take Lloyd's power while telling Garmadon that he can't witness it as he is still a little hurt at his desertion. Chen and Clouse then laugh when Garmadon threatens Skylor, stating they know he can't do it as he is now a good guy. He leaves as Clouse states that his pet serpent will feast on Garmadon and Nya, while mocking his foe. Time Twins Once good allies turned enemies. Garmadon aided his brother in fighting them when they sought to take over Ninjago. The twins detest him as much as they do Wu for halting their progress and trapping them in the Temporal Vortex though the three never met again, due to Garmadon's death and Wu presumably defeating them instead as well sealing them away again. The Ninja Now that he is resurrected and pure evil, he is one of the Ninjas' enemies again. Category:Character Relationship Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018